Hospitals and other medical facilities utilize a variety of imaging scanner equipment, including computed tomography (CT) scanners, magnetic resonance (MR) imaging systems, and x-ray apparatus to produce images of internal parts of patients under examination. These imaging scanners are produced by various manufacturers, such as General Electric, Picker, Phillips, etc. In many instances, medical imaging scanners are maintained by service companies that do not have direct association with the manufacturer of the equipment being serviced. In such servicing arrangements, the original manufacturer of the imaging system will often remove all tools, including proprietary diagnostic software programs from the imaging system that are used to help service its equipment. This leaves the servicing company with the challenging task of attempting to maintain medical imaging equipment without having access to the proprietary information necessary to service such equipment. Because medical imaging equipment is extremely complex and intricate, it is extremely difficult to service these machines when there are no diagnostic tools available.